


The One Where Mikeyway and co. go to Japan

by Lucifuge5



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Comment Fic, Fluff, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like, Mikeyway got a really great contract to model a brand of Japanese sunglasses, right? So he heads over to Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Mikeyway and co. go to Japan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And the Painted Ponies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449503) by [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps). 



Like, Mikeyway got a really great contract to model a brand of Japanese sunglasses, right? So he heads over to Japan. Gerard comes along because he's his manager, Frank comes along because he's the boyfriend (plus he's heard the Japanese hardcore scene is AWESOME) and Ray comes to Japan because he's Mikeyway's _actual_ bodyguard (the contract is THAT GOOD) and also because Ray/Japan = OTP.

The Japanese love the whole Roboboy thing (though not in the same mean-spirited way that the US and UK tabs do). So, the last thing Mikeyway expects is the shoot happening at this random bike garage. It's weird but badass. When Frank asks him what he thought it was going to be like, Mikeyway shrugges and says something along the lines of "maybe a spaceship set or some android-like makeup. And, like, me acting like a robot while wearing a dark purple corset under an edgy jacket?"

Frank sort of makes a mental note to place an order with Mikeyway's favourite corsetier for a dark purple number. He takes a sip of coffee and hopes no one notices his hard-on this early in the morning.

Mikeyway is called over to make-up and, as he walks to the trailer, he turns around and gives Frank a quizzical look that doesn't help Frank with making his dick grow soft. Bad!Mikeyway. >:D!

In the beginning, the photographer warms Mikeyway up by taking goofy pics of Frank and Ray on the bikes as well as all four of them hanging around while the crew sets up lights elsewhere.

At one point, the photographer sets Gerard outside for a test shoot and Gerard goes along 'cause, like, what's he's going to say? "Thanks but that's not for me?" People are usually drawn to Mikeyway as soon as he walks into the room and Gerard likes hanging in the background. But, fuck it, he's in Japan and the pic isn't going to be published anywhere. So he sits down and smokes a couple of cigs, pointedly ignoring Frank giggling on the side.

Everyone has an awesome time and then head to a yummy restaurant followed by some SRS BIZNESS shopping. Gerard gets a lot of dream!jackets, Frank buys some books and a fedora similar to the one he wore in the shoot, Mikeyway finds a few amazing boots (when Frank kinda growls about having to carry yet ONE MORE BAG of Mikeyway's boots, Mikeyway leans over and whispers that he'll pick a pair to wear to bed tonight. Frank growls some more. Mikeyway straightens up and calmly suggests going by the lingerie store that's two blocks up so that Gee can get something for Lindsey...and maybe pick up something extra for himself. He winks at Frank who simply mumbles "the things I do for you".)

As for Ray? Well, it takes some heavy bribing, but the rest of the guys manage to keep him from spending his life savings in tech gadgets. (Make that BARELY manage).


End file.
